callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
First Strike
First Strike is the first downloadable package (DLC) for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It includes four multiplayer maps (Berlin Wall, Discovery, Kowloon and Stadium) and one zombie map (Ascension). It was released on February 1, 2011 for Xbox 360, March 3 for PS3, and March 25 for PC. A release for the Wii is not yet confirmed (See Section). It costs 1200 MS Points ($15.00/£10.00/€15.00). To get free Micrsoft Points, follow this link. (http://www.mspointscodes.com/?i=11878) All have interactive features, like the doors on Radiation. All of the maps feature the Black Ops faction and the Spetsnaz. Maps Berlin Wall Berlin Wall.jpg Berlin Wall is a fairly large map, set around Check-Point Charlie. It features a "no man's land" between the walls, with auto-turrets watching over it. This area is colored in red on the player's radar. It features the East and West sides of the wall as spawns.This map has many buildings and entertains people to "camp".Domination is very intense on this map as the flag 'B' is in the middle. A Willy Pete will cover you from the auto turrets. Discovery Discovery.jpg Discovery takes place in an old German base in the Antarctic, presumably based around Project Nova. It features 4 destroyable ice structures that bridge the gap between the two sides. These ice bridges can be destroyed with a claymore or 14 shots from a pistol. Notice that it cannot be destroyed with kill streaks such as napalm strike, rolling thunder, or mortar team. Kowloon Kowloon-2.jpg Kowloon is based around the campaign mission "Numbers," and has two ziplines for rapid movement, similar to the zipline found in the first campaign level, "Operation 40." It is set on rooftops and has perfect sniping points. Stadium Stadium.jpg Stadium is a map based in New York City around an empty hockey stadium named "Chance Stadium". Because the focus is on the stadium, the player can not enter the hockey arena. Ascension Ascension-2.jpg The new Zombies map features the original characters, whose appearances have changed.e.g. Dr Richtofen is now in a spacesuit rather than his original costume of the Wehrmacht uniform. It has new weapons, perks, and Space Monkeys that steal players' perks by breaking the corresponding machines. The new perks of Ascension are PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. The map introduces Lunar Landers (which replace the teleporters). New weapons are available such as the Sickle (which replaces the Bowie Knife), the Gersch Device, and the Matryoshka Dolls (which both replace the Monkey Bomb). Overall the new map has been upgraded with similar yet effective devices/weapons/perks. Note: Richtofen is bald on the poster but has hair in the map. Also the map is based on mission 3 in campaign and Launch in multiplayer Images DLCSinFirstStrike.jpg|Maps available in First Strike First_strike.jpg|First Strike promotional poster by Treyarch Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Berlin Wall Trailer|Berlin Wall Trailer Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Inside Xbox First Strike Preview|Inside Xbox Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - preview First Strike Multiplayer|Developer comments Video:Call of Duty Black Ops First Strike Teaser Trailer|Multiplayer gameplay Video:Call of Duty- Black Ops - Ascension Trailer Official HD|Ascension trailer Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC